marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales to Astonish Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Professor Stuyvesant Races and Species: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 37 | ReprintOfStory2 = 5 | StoryTitle3 = The Thing from the Hidden Swamp | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = John Duffy | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A plain-looking girl meets a stranded alien traveler as she explores a bog in order to get away from people she feels ignore her. The alien explains that he needs someone to work the controls of the spaceship while he goes outside and attempts to free it, and she does as he directs. He succeeds in his efforts and tells her that he will reward her for her help and departs. She is puzzled since he gave her nothing, but when she returns to the cruise ship docked at port she is surprised to find people noticing her. She locates a mirror and is delighted to find that the monstrous alien has provided her with a make-over. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Unrevealed alien race Locations: * ** Swamp | StoryTitle4 = What Was the Staggering Secret of the 13th Floor | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = John Duffy | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = An oddly cheerful elevator operator is held at gunpoint with a passer-by by a spy planning to blow up the hotel. The elevator lets the spy off at the 13th floor, and while the passer-by is terrified, the elevator operator simply fades away, explaining that the bomb will never go off, since there is no 13th floor. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Jordan Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Quogg! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A criminal avoids the African authorities after robbing the outpost and heads deeper into the jungle where he encounters a tribal chieftain who warns him away from entering an enclosure due to the presence of Quogg. The man pretends to listen to the chief, all the while thinking it'll be the perfect hiding place. When he scales the wall, he sees that there is even a small hut available in the clearing. He constructs a barrier ringing the hut in order to keep out wild beasts, and plots to terrorize and extort the natives as their demon Quogg. A rustling sound startles him out of his revere, and when he turns around, he realizes too late that he has enclosed himself in with the monstrous shaggy creature named Quogg that he mistook for a hut. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed criminal Supporting Characters: * Tribal Chief Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * "The Return of the Gorilla-Man" reprinted in Fear #5 * "The Thing from the Hidden Swamp" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #18 & Monsters on the Prowl #13 * "The 13th Floor" reprinted in Creatures on the Loose #14 & Crypt of Shadows #18 * "Quogg!" reprinted in Vault of Evil #20 & Where Monsters Dwell #12 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}